


Dance Till We Die

by robertstanion



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Implied Smut, M/M, More tags to be added, Songfic, father/son figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: Two teens fresh out of high school puzzled by their feelings. What more could they expect after drinking at a party?
Relationships: John McNamara/Xander Lee
Kudos: 2





	Dance Till We Die

**Author's Note:**

> What is THis? An ALBum FiC lIke Fine LinE? yes, except it's an underrated artist called Dallas Thornton and it's based off of his new album Dance Till We Die. This is gonna follow John and Xander through figuring out what they want from each other tbh, i'm still focused on TLBTS but we're gonna go!!!!

A couple of years out of high school, and he was striding down the road. Beside him was his best friend of four years, Xander Lee, dressed from head to toe in black. He wore that leather jacket everyone had insisted he’d grow out of, which he never did, and he remained the typical biker boy that he’d always been at heart. It wasn’t like he was asking for Xander to change.

In fact, Xander James ‘biker boy’ Lee was the reason his heart had been stolen to begin with. How his skin shone in the sunlight making him _the_ most photogenic man on the planet. He was the smartest, too, he was sure of it. He’d never seen someone be able to write a 12-page paper in 3 hours, with all the correct resources. They’d moved up from high school to college together, and were now two dumbasses unhappy with their jobs, needing each other’s company.

Xander worked with his dad in the bike store. Sure, Xander _loved_ his own motorbike to ride, but he didn’t want to be in retail, he wanted to put his physics degree to good use. He always went to visit Xander, however, maybe flirting with him a little bit as smooth as he could, but he didn’t know if it worked, or if Xander even noticed.

But he, Jonathan Myles McNamara, was unemployed. He lived with his dad, who was Colonel Wilbur Cross of the United States Military, and he had his own team who he ordered around. Politely, of course, but he had to remain strict too. It was what to be expected in the military. Wilbur had taken John off the street after he’d been kicked out of his home, and had soon adopted John, and John couldn’t thank him anymore. Wilbur was trying to help John find a job, but John knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to go down the same route as his dad, but his dad was scared it’d be too much for him. John, however, was a very persuasive person, and was slowly convincing his dad that it’d be fine. Everything would be fine.

So there the two of them were, strolling down the street, both wearing similar outfits. The sun was setting, and they were heading to a party. Only a small one, but there’d be alcohol, hence why they were walking. None of them had ever been drunk before, and they weren’t exactly too fond of the idea of underage drinking, but they’d have enough to just get a little drunk. After all, what was the big deal?

John had his golden hair tied back into a ponytail and wore a white shirt with a white leather jacket, black boots and black jeans to go with it. He had a cigarette lit as he walked, his watch on his wrist. Xander walked beside him, wearing his glasses he loved so much, with his own black leather jacket, with a black shirt, black jeans and everything else. He had a phone on him, so if anything went wrong, they’d be able to get help.

He sure hoped nothing went wrong that night. John was planning on asking Xander out, well, to be his boyfriend more like, but it wasn’t like John knew if Xander felt the same way. That’s why he was waiting until he was drunk enough. If it went badly, he wouldn’t remember. If it went well…he was sure he’d know.

They walked inside the party, getting to be familiar with their surroundings before heading straight for the drinks. Xander took one of the glasses, inspecting the golden liquid inside, and John smirked, taking one himself. “It’s whiskey, Xander, it won’t _bite.”_ He teased, but Xander seemed nervous to take it. John had already drank his first shot, the burning in his throat exciting, and he looked at Xander. “Here, Zee. Split it. Put half in my glass,” he said, and Xander nodded silently, tipping the liquid into the other’s shot glass. Now they had equal parts, and they clinked their glasses together, throwing their heads back to drink it. When John looked back up, he saw Xander with another in his hand.

He was so…so beautiful. He had to be something out of a dream, it was impossible for him not to be. But if he was dreaming, don’t let him wake up. Tonight could be the night he wins the best prize of all time. He could capture Xander Lee’s heart and prove he was an amazing boyfriend to him. He could finally prove himself. He was drinking liquid love down by the shot, and he knew he had to give his ‘gift’ to Xander at some point. His love was golden, and he didn’t throw that kind of thing away. The right person had to win it. The right person was Xander. 

Xander was everything, and he really hoped that he was slowly catching on to the hints that John was dropping. He really hoped that he got the direct hints he was leaving around, because his fantasies were getting more and more adventurous by the day. He hadn’t ever felt so towards an individual before, especially one like Xander. But he sure wanted him bad. He wanted to feel the safety and security of Xander, if that’s the kind of memories he wanted to make. 

Eventually, tipsy turned into drunk, and Xander and John were swaying closer to each other in some sort of dance. John shut his eyes, taking the risk of leaning against Xander’s chest, and he let himself dream of all the fantasies that he’d thought up of before. He felt his chin cupped, and John reopened his eyes, looking into Xander’s eyes, and Xander pulled him into a kiss. Sure, it had shocked John, but it wasn’t like he hadn’t wanted it. The alcohol was coursing throughout him, and his entire body needed lifting, and he thought Xander was…hot, so he kissed back, tilting his head to make it easier.

He couldn’t say how long they’d been there together for, but they ended up staggering outside, clinging on to each other for comfort, and wound up in Xander’s bedroom. John only remembered this because of Xander pinning him against a wall, a soft moan being called into the kiss from Xander, and John could feel everything happening at once. He was ready for this. He felt himself blooming as Xander stripped John’s shirt off of him, and everything felt familiar, like déjà vu.

Xander lifted John up bridal style, shirtless as well, dropping him to the bed, and John pushed the loose strands of hair behind his ear, sitting up against the headboard. He’d always been told to get his head out of the clouds, that he shouldn’t be dreaming and that he should learn to get tough. For one thing, John thought it was utter bullshit, so he continued to dream to clear his head, getting a better idea of what was happening to him.

Xander climbed on top, leaving marks on John’s pale skin as John wrapped his arms around Xander’s back, playing with the waistband of Xander’s jeans. His father had always warned him that love was like heavy medicine that made you delusional, that blinded everything aside from what you wanted to see. You’d be viewing things through rose coloured glasses with nothing to prevent it. John didn’t care. He wanted to be able to see the world through his own distorted dreams. Xander was his medicine, and the medicine was what John needed. Xander’s touch was so much better than any high school drug John had heard about, and he could swear his sins were judging him from afar.

But clothes hit the floor, and they were drunk, but it was in the moment. What else could they expect from each other?

So, when John woke in the morning, naked, with Xander’s arms wrapped around him, he began to wonder what the _fuck_ went on last night.


End file.
